


Fear

by josh0ng



Series: An Ode series [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shaman AU, late halloween hoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Shaman against other shaman? Guess who won?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Series: An Ode series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488209
Kudos: 14





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of random drabbles to commemorate Seventeen’s new album: An Ode.

Jisoo hands tremble—he didn’t foresee himself in his position, ever. 

8 years mastering the spiritual world, this is the first time Jisoo ever hesitate. The room suddenly turns cold and he feels his hair standing behind his neck. 

Just how was he going to face his husband knowing that someone outside in this world has sent a box full of voodoo dolls—with his family pictures pasted onto each of the dolls.

His mum in law, his father in law and also his sister in law. 3 voodoo dolls were sent to Jisoo with a note—_I’ll pay you any amount. _

It’s not about the money that Jisoo cares but Mingyu. His husband is not well known as a mentally strong guy ever. He cries when watching an animation movie. He cries when Jisoo is sick. For goodness sake, Mingyu cries when their cat avoids him. 

Jisoo couldn’t guarantee how long he can delay this process. 

Enough that his relationship with his in-laws wasn’t great, now he has to make them suffer and slowly lead them to death. Nobody told him that being a shaman, you might have to kill people surround you. 

Jisoo never has imagined this scene where he holds the dolls shakily, shoving it at the corner of the room.

Does he wonder who sent those to him? A hunch is pinching him saying that someone who delivered this to him was someone very close to the family—and even Jisoo himself. 

“I’m homed!” Mingyu declares, one hand holding his suitcase while another hastily removes his shoes. Jisoo greets his husband as Mingyu enters the kitchen, kissing his cheeks. 

He wraps his long limbs across Jisoo’s waist, suitcase still in his grip. “Carbonara?” Mingyu kisses Jisoo’s hair, resting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Hmm, quickly wash up so we can eat it while it’s hot.” Jisoo slightly turns his head, leaving a chaste kiss on Mingyu’s rough lips. 

The taller man only nods, snaking his hand out of the embrace as he walks into the room to shower but Jisoo’s heart beats faster unknowingly. 

“Charcoal, come here,” Jisoo calls the 2 months old Bombay kitten. She strolls towards him, Jisoo grinning as she takes her time. Naturally, she jumps into his lap, settling into the warmth of her owner.

Mingyu laughs softly as he scans the scene in front of him, taking a seat opposite Jisoo. The steaming bacon carbonara was settled on the table, accentuating the delicious aroma around the kitchen. 

“I don’t know if it tastes good...” Jisoo shyly twirls his fork as he tries to nibble his food. His stomach churns uncomfortably when Mingyu smiles at him—saying it’s fine and that even if Jisoo served rocks, he will still eat it deliciously. 

This is why Jisoo fell for Mingyu. For his sweet mantra—his selections of words for every occasion was spot on. 

Jisoo’s sad? Mingyu will cheer him up with countless of encouraging words. Jisoo’s angry? Mingyu will firmly dig out what made him angry. Jisoo’s insecure? His husband will tightly hug him throughout the night, kissing his hair while assuring him that Jisoo was perfect and that if it’s anyone who should feel insecure, it should be Mingyu himself.

The smaller man finds it ridiculous. Mingyu was a god-like structure. With his long limbs and handsome face, everyone wanted a piece of him. Jisoo is still unsure about why he’s the chosen one when Mingyu’s family had a better candidate for him. 

She was prettier than Jisoo. Definitely smarter than Jisoo as she graduates with Bachelor of Surgery. 

Meanwhile Jisoo? He had no choice but to continue his family tradition. He needed to take over his dad position; a powerful shaman in this city. Jisoo thought that nobody believed in superficial treatment anymore but he was wrong. 

Every single day, people queue up in front of his family’s bungalow, to seek help. The old mentality of theirs was fucked up but there sits Jisoo as he attends to their needs.

He once asked Mingyu about his job—but Mingyu said that it’s fascinating how Jisoo had controls over people’s health and mental. How Jisoo can connect with another dimension. 

Mingyu couldn’t lie though. Sometimes his hair stands as he sits alone in their room, feeling as if someone’s staring at him. But Jisoo assures that it was nothing. So Mingyu believed. Mingyu also believed that Jisoo would do anything for him.

“How’s work?” Jisoo shortly questions, one hand patting Charcoal who purrs into his touch. Mingyu shrugs. It was the same old routine every day. Go to work, sits in his table, to lunch and then continue working. The only thing he looks forward to every day was going back home.

He wants to hug Jisoo to sleep. To kiss his husband, radiating all of his love after a long day of facing the same boring faces. He thinks Jisoo is a beauty. He won’t ever get bored with his face. 

_ Mingyu is obsessed with Jisoo _ —that’s what their friends told him.

“Mum called me earlier on. She told me she doesn’t feel good.” Mingyu tattletales. He was his mum’s favourite child, beating his younger sister. It’s no surprise if his mum despises Jisoo.

The smaller man’s feet shuffle together, his hands start to sweat. There is this unsettling feeling that’s bubbling in him. It’s knocking onto Jisoo’s guts to tell him that something crazy was about to happen. 

“Yeah? What did you tell her then?” Jisoo wonders. Mingyu only sips on his water, curving his lips to indicate that he said what he had to say.

“Told her that it was nothing. And that she wasn’t going to be feeling anything sooner or later.” He smiles—a smile that sends a shiver down Jisoo’s spine. 

Mingyu drags his chair across the floor loudly, making Jisoo snaps out of his short trance. 

The door to his guts open and Jisoo drops his fork. “You...” Jisoo manages to let out. His heart beats vigorously like it’s going to fall out any seconds now. 

The room turns cold as Mingyu walks closer to the seated Jisoo. “You sent me those dolls.” Jisoo accused and Mingyu only laughs lightly; amused that Jisoo figured out in a short period. 

“I did.” He chided, sitting at the edge of the table, one foot on the spindle of Jisoo’s chair. “Oh sweetie, you know me so well.” Mingyu caresses his husband’s face, smiling gently at him.

“You don’t remember your promises? That you will kill anyone who disagrees with us?” He gently nudges Jisoo’s memory. 

Of course. How could Jisoo forget that?

He asked Mingyu if he thinks Jisoo was weird for having to work a shaman. Mingyu laughs, Jisoo remembered. He said— _ I admired you because you can control people, honey . _

Mingyu hugged Jisoo to bed, questioning why he still hasn’t given up on him despite the crazy protest from his family. Jisoo said that he felt like a runaway bride. 

He likes the thrills when Mingyu had to sneak out each night just so they could fuck in his family’s treehouse. He likes having to feel that they were having a secret affair because Jisoo had watched too much Gossip Girls. 

Jisoo rolls over to place his ears by Mingyu’s beating heart. “I don’t care about those crazy people who are against us. I can just screw them over with my power.” He jokes, giggling. 

“What if I’m the crazy one?” Mingyu slowly questioned. But Jisoo smiled while assuring—_t_ _ hen I’ll be crazy with you . _

“That was a joke, Mingyu. I was just joking!” Jisoo exasperatedly defends himself. He was still sane to not torture his own in-laws. The brown eyes of Mingyu’s changes. 

Jisoo feels fear crawling under his skin; as Mingyu turns into someone else. He claws his nails around Jisoo’s neck, squeezing it.

“You said you will do anything for us! You promised to be crazy with me!” Mingyu spats, inverting force into his hands to strangle Jisoo harder. 

Jisoo scratches Mingyu’s long arms, protesting his actions. His lungs couldn’t function, his throat is clogging up the remaining air. He kicks his legs as he struggles to break free.

Just yesterday he dreamt of a beautiful paradise. He felt free in his dreams as if the chain on his ankle has been long gone. He searched for Mingyu but he wonders why; why wasn’t his loved husband inside the paradise with him?

The spirit who knocks on his guts finally shows him the answers. Mingyu was the one Jisoo should fear. Not his father in law, nor his mother in law, or even himself. 

Mingyu was crazy enough to pay another shaman to made sure that Jisoo falls into his arms. He made sure that Jisoo bows to no one except himself. 

The voodoo dolls were just a stage one to properly chain Jisoo down. But Jisoo was not stupid, he didn’t cluelessly drown in that love potion that Mingyu offered in the club. 

The way his spiked drink bubbles was enough to boost Jisoo’s acting skills. He was curious; how far Mingyu would go. He wants to know how long more till Mingyu would go insane that he accepts the marriage proposal.

The marriage that had no blessing from Mingyu’s family. 

Finally, Jisoo sees Mingyu crumbling down. The way the veins on Mingyu’s neck pops out, Jisoo knew his time was nearing. He just wanted to let Mingyu know that,  _he was as crazy as Mingyu when he started to fall in love with this dangerous man. _

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE BUT THIS IS A HALLOWEEN THEME AJSJSK ITS HARD TO DO THESE KIND IM BURNED OUT OK
> 
> Also, follow me on my twitter account: mstext17 :-)


End file.
